cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Isrograd
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Ruling Political Party: Democratic Socialist Party of Isrograd |- |'Updated' ||July 29, 2006 |- |'Capital' ||Mennen City |- |'Official Languages' ||Hebrew,Arabic,English,Russian. |- |'Government' • NA | Central Committee and Politburo, Democratic Republic |- |'Team' || Orange |- |'Formation' | NA |- |'Area' • Total | NA mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 2,128 Working Citizens 1,389 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || 1 Dollar = Dinar 1 Dinar = Dollar |- | Resources • Connected | Cattle & Aluminum , , , , |} About Isrograd Isrograd is a very large and older nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Isrograd work diligently to produce Aluminum and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Isrograd has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Isrograd does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Isrograd detains individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Isrograd has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Isrograd will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Government and Politics Isrograd is a Democratic Republic with a Politburo, which makes decisions which need immidete attention, such as wars, pacts, and other things that dont relate to the constitution. The Central Committee of Isrograd, on the other hand, deals with legislation that has to do with altering the constitution, amendments, or any other acts, or laws. There is a President, Vice President and a full cabinet in the Isrogradian Republic. Actions Currently engaged in the Isrograd-Republico Magnifico War Foreign Relations Open to talks with any nation. Foreign Aid Will give aid to those who pay it back. International Agreements and Alliances Isrograd is a member of the New Warsaw Pact. Economy Very strong. Production Very fast. Trade No open tradeslots. But will trade with any nation. Taxation Low Taxation, 10 most of the time. Culture Mixed ethnicy. Demographical Southern Israel History The country was discovored by a few,poor exiled explorers, and was settled, where they expanded and then made a government, and has prospered from there. Isrograds leader, Boris Zhukov, who is never not seen in the Presidental elections, always, but by nothing but the peoples will, wins. The people love Isrograd, and adore Zhukov. Military • Total Active Service Members: 1,389 Soldiers • Defending: 643 • Deployed: 746 •'Total Casualties:' Unknown number of men.. •Goal: No goal. Conflicts Currently engaged in the Isrograd-Republico Magnifico War. Past Conflicts NA Category:Nations